


He's completely normal.

by MoPerson



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/M, Gamora being human, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoPerson/pseuds/MoPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was completely normal. That's probably why Gamora fell for him.</p>
<p>-mpreg in passing</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's completely normal.

**Author's Note:**

> My oc isn't a huge character, but he's certainly normal. We'll see Gamora in a different light in this one.

Gamora wasn't the most normal person in the world. Maybe that's why she fell for Aalovan. He was normal in every sense of the word. A low ranking Xandarian with a clerical desk job and curly hair. He got sucked into some of the partially illegal activities her new gang of guardians were up to, staking out at his office building. To say he was worried and terrified was an understatement. But the man could cook well enough, and that had secured his safekeeping until the heist was over. It didn't help things that Peter's old Ravager family had accosted them for interfering with a high paying client.

Seemed like another infinity stone was on the loose.

Gamora hadn't understood why his reddened cheeks and breathy voice made her feel flustered. She hadn't ever felt those kinds of feelings for anyone. After the whole debacle, she had all but forgotten about Aalovan when Yondu called the Milan and announced that Peter was going to be a big brother. He and Kraglin had successfully conceived, and Kraglin was two months along in his thirteen month journey.

"Does anyone want to explain to me how Kraglin is pregnant?" Rocket looked thoroughly disturbed.

"I am Groot..."

"Oh my god Groot, I know _how_ it happened... God I so didn't need details! I'm just unsure how Kraglin is male and also pregnant." Rocket looked pointedly at Peter.

"Oh, Kraglin's not totally Xandarian, he's a hybrid with some other weird species and that means he's a hermaphrodite. He just identifies as male because he doesn't have boobies." Peter gestured to Gamora's chest and she gasped and crossed her arms.

That sleep-cycle Gamora indulged in private thoughts of a family in the future. She laid her hand on her stomach and sighed.

"How can I possibly raise a child? I'm dangerous..." She whispered into the dark of the sleep-cycle. Aalovan popped into her mind suddenly, and she pictured little green kids with curly hair running up to her. She gets flustered again. "Odd. Am I sick?"

The next time she got to see Aalovan was about twelve hours later when the Milan was docked on Xandar. Drax had some business to attend to, so she wandered off on her own. Aalovan was just leaving his building and she was there, standing with her hands in her pockets. His eyes widened when he saw her. She smiled, a rare occurrence for her, and wondered what to say.

"Let's procreate." was the last thing she wanted to say, but her mouth had a different idea. "I mean!"

"What--I mean...what!?" Aalovan exclaimed.

They stood in awkward silence until Aalovan decided to end it.

"Wow um... That's a little sudden... Not that I don't want to! It's just that back when that whole infinity stone mess was going on, I got the impression that you didn't like me..." Aalovan's cheeks were red again. Gamora felt herself smiling.

"I....like you. If by liking, you mean possessing deep fondness and a desire to be close enough to begin a family." Gamora said.

"Wow A family?! Isn't this a bit soon?" Aalovan seemed spooked.

"Not right away. But in the future." Gamora tentatively leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Aalovan's red cheek.

Two Solar cycles later found Gamora taking maternity leave and nursing massive cravings. Her green skin glowed with pregnancy, and her hair was thicker. Aalovan was a dedicated husband and soon to be father. Kraglin stopped by to stay with her and also to get away from the dangerous business that the Ravagers had gotten themselves into, he couldn't put the baby in danger, little Yondu Jr. was growing fast. Blue skinned and as wriggly as Peter had been when they first acquired him.

Gamora found that she enjoyed both sides of her life. The deadly killer woman, and also the soft, mothering wife.

"I'm hungry... God I hate being pregnant."

\--end

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave a little love below~


End file.
